iuopfandomcom-20200214-history
IUOP Universe Timeline
=Background= This takes place in one of the Mirror Universes, for just as the prime universe has potential alternates so does its “mirror”. Further is focuses on the timeline from a IUOP perspective. =Pre-Terran Era= Roughly 197,590 BCE “High Noon” *In 2410, Second Terran Empire forces from the first timeline backed by Temporal Agents from the 29th century, send a vast assault fleet to destroy the Iconian homeworld in an effort to put an end the Mirror Universe's Iconian war in which the Second Terran Empire was on the losing end of the war. *The Assault fleet proceeded to destroy the emergency escape gateway and proceed to glass Iconia, rendering it an airless rock. As such history records that the Iconians were rendered extinct, exterminated by some unknown alien invasion force that appeared from nowhere with technology superior to anything that existed at the time and after vanished never to be heard from again – becoming folklore merely known as the Demons of Fire and Shadow. Roughly 320 CE The Romulans depart Vulcan, fearing the growing theocratic atmosphere and increasingly violent culture, some of which also feared that their homeworld might destroy itself in nuclear war. Roughly 1400 CE Prior to the 15th century, the Vaadwaur Coalition discovered and charted the Underspace, using them to travel throughout the Delta Quadrant, as far as Talax and beyond. They used Underspace for trade, exploration and to monitor civilizations on the verge of interstellar travel. The Vaadwaur had a vast data-network of records of the Underspace, which they intended to share with other races after they felt they were ready to join the interstellar community - this data-network was largely destroyed when the Turei Hegemony invaded Vaadwaur territory and largely rendered the species extinct. Eventually, the Turei and a dozen other slave species in a brutal campaign of extermination virtually wiped the Vaadwaur out of existance, even going so far as to render the Vaadwaur homeworld uninhabitable. They then claimed the Underspace for themselves and have been engaging in an ongoing galactic expansion ever since. 1930 CE McCoy of the Prime Universe may have triggered the events for the mirror universes existence here by traveling through the Guardian from 2267 to 1930 and preventing Edith Keeler's death, leading to an Axis Victory. (The City on the Edge of Forever) =First Imperium Era= Pre 2008 CE “Dark Age” *Lost Era, little is known about Terran history during this time period, it is known however that the Terran Empire is founded around 1930 based in the Americas. It will later encompass the entire world of Terra. At-least 4 world wars occurred. 2063 CE *>! * Following the first warp flight of Zephram Cochrane, a Vulcan scout ship seeking worlds for exploitable labor and personal slaves lands at Bozeman Montana. In an ironic twist Cochrane shoots the first Vulcan to appear from the ship before they can even have any real interaction, his staff proceed to kill the rest of the scout ship crew before they can send communication to Vulcan to send more vessels to begin conquest. They proceed to claim it's superior technology for themselves. It is this first strike that will eventually lead to the interstellar version of the Terran Empire. 2064 CE The Terran Empire begins a crash starship building program using any weapons and shield tech it can beg, borrow, steal, or design. Many early First Contact missions are met with aggression. Terra's governing body declares that the age of isolationism is over and that an age of expansionism must take place to ensure that human civilization, not “Vile Xenoscum”, dominates the galaxy. 2066 to 2153 CE The Terran Empire conquers the Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, Denobulans, and the Orions. 2153 CE “Terran - Romulan War” The So called Terran - Romulan War ended quite swiftly after the initial Terran invasion force was largely wiped out in the first engagement, Terran High command had extremely underestimated the Romulan Technocracies military capabilities which included but were not limited to missile weapons which seemed to completely disable a ships warp core. As such and with the growing rebellion problem back home an armistice was quickly signed creating a neutral zone between the Terran Empire and the Romulan Technocracy, with the Terran Empire agreeing to give up a small area of territory in concession. 2154 CE By this time, the Terran Empire is at war with the 'Rebellion'. It is known that the Vulcans, Andorians and Orions were part of that rebellion. Denobulans were not. 2155 CE Commander Johnathan Archer of the ISS Enterprise (an NX Class ship) mutinied against Captain Maximillian Forrest and siezed control of the ship. He then lead the Enterprise into Tholian space where, Archer's spies have informed him that the Tholians have captured an advanced Starship from an alternate reality and from the future. That ship was the Constitution Class starship USS Defiant. Her crew were killed, and the tholians were dismantling the vessel for it's technology. The defiant had been lured into the mirror universe by the Tholians, who had created an Interphasic Rift between the two dimensions. While Enterprise is destroyed, by the Tholians, Archer and a small crew manage to escape Tholian space using the Defiant's advanced weapons. Archer's plans to become Emperor are cut short, however, when he is poisoned by Hoshi Sato, who seizes the Defiant for herself and uses it to declare herself Empress. Later that year, Hoshi Sato takes The Andorian Imperial Guard Shran as her consort, consolidating her power as Empress. However Shran betrays her and temporarily ceases the throne for himself as regent. Hoshi Sato was sent to be in permanent exile on Deneva, but her transport was intercepted by Vulcan rebels. Hoshi Sato was able to strike a deal with one of the rebels, and her former Enterprise crewmate, T'Pol. By helping her escape the rebels and helping reclaim the Empire from Shran's Andorian forces, the Vulcans were then raised to a status equal to that of Terrans. 2156 CE Arik Soong is assassinated. This leads to a delay in the development in artificial intelligence until much later than when it occurs in the Prime Universe. The Romulan Technocracy and Terran Empire enter into a non-aggression pact as the Empire focuses on regaining stability after finally crushing the rebellion and begin focus on the growing threats of the Cardassian State and Klingon Empire. =Waning Empire Era= 2264 CE Lieutenant Commander James T. Kirk having manipulated events on the ISS Farragut so that the entire command crew would be killed by an energy creature, sets his sites on the ISS Enterprise, befriending the ship's second officer Lieutenant Spock. While traveling to the Tantalus Colony for a psychiatric evaluation following the Farragut incident, Kirk and his consort, Marlena Moreau, discover the Tantalus Device. They use it to eliminate Captain Pike and his First Officer, thus guaranteeing his command of the Enterprise. 2267 CE During a negotiation with the Halkans to acquire trading rights to Dilithium crystals, Captain Kirk and his away team from the Prime Universe are switched during transport with their Mirror Universe counterparts. The prime universe Captain Kirk manages to convince the Mirror Universe Spock that the Empire is doomed to fail and that he should hasten it's decline. he also tells spock of the Tantalus device. Upon the return of the officers to their normal universes, reports are made to Starfleet Command. All transporters are modified to prevent such a crossing from taking place again. The Mirror universe Kirk orders the destruction of the Halkans. Spock kills Kirk and those Loyal to him and takes command of the Enterprise. 2268 CE Spock begins consolidating his power using the Tantalus Device, both by eliminating rivals aboard the Enterprise and in a few cases elsewhere and by acheiving military victories with a minimum of bloodshed. Among his accomplishments are securing the Dilithium mining rights on the planets Elas and Troyius not for the empire but for himself. 2277 CE Spock has spent the last decade promoting peace and securing alliances focusing on negotiation over conflict. With the aid of the Tantalus Device, he staves off assassination attempts, and eventually kills Grand Admiral Matt Decker. Spock declares himself Grand Admiral and returns to Terra and uses the Tantalus device to assassinate Empress Sato III and her guard. Spock declares himself Emperor. 2284 to 2288 CE Emperor Spock initiates sweeping reforms which begins to convert the empire into a republic. he conscripts doctors Carol and David Marcus to help him eventually form Memory Omega, which will be the storehouse of all Terran Knowledge and accomplishments after it's fall and to assist in the building of a successor state which will hopefully have learned from the past empire's mistakes. Spock begins laying the groundwork for his long term elements of his plan. He recruits many Vulcans and begins to downgrade the Empire's defenses. 2290 CE Memory Omega is founded. 2293 CE The Klingon moon Praxis Explodes. Spock declares the Terran Empire defunct and names it's replacement the Terran Republic. Spock remains it's leader as Consul. This singular act is known as "Spock's Folly". =Terran Republic= 2294 CE An alliance is struck between the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian State. The Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. 2295 CE After the reforms the newly formed Terran Republic was militarily weak, and was unable to deal with the recently formed Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, whom were far more destructive and malicious than even the Terran Empire at its height. When the KCA finally reached the core worlds they Glassed half of Vulcan, meanwhile the Romulan Technocracy gave the Terran Republic details on the KCA invasion plans, including that the KCA were going to do "worse than Vulcan to Terra". This act saved at least a couple billion terrans (whom escaped to outlying sectors far from the reach of the KCA at the time), though despite such the KCA assault force was able to breach the Sol System defences and proceeded to bombard Terra until the oceans boiled away and the atmosphere was blasted away. The Estimated death toll was at-least 5 Billion, with some estimates as high as 9 billion. Spock is killed in the attack on Terra. Terrans are largely reduced to Slave status (or less) across known space. Several Vulcans now serve as sleeper agents within the Alliance, among them are Saavik and Tuvok. They maintain plot to build the path to a new empire from within. The nexus of that goal is the secret Memory Omega facility where many key personnel have been placed without the KCA's knowledge. =Terran Rebellion= *The Rebellion was in place by 2333. The leaders of this early phase of the Rebellion were unclear, but Montgomery Scott and Phigus Simenon were both influential members. However, the earlier Rebellion was largely unsuccessful, as most of the Terran civilization remained enslaved and oppressed until the Rebellion took on greater significance in 2370. 2366 CE *Aisha Cthylla Sato is “born”. 2371 CE When the mirror Universe Sisko is killed in an attempt to reach Terok Nor. Miles "Smiley" O'Brien kidnaps the Prime Universe Banjamin Sisko. he convinces Sisko that he must stop Doctor Laura Sisko, who is developing a Transpectral Sensor Array that will allow the KCA to detect and destroy Rebellion strongholds in the Badlands. Sisko is successful and returns home after convincing Doctor Sisko to join the rebellion. During his trip to the Prime Universe, O'Brien steals schematics for the Defiant Class USS Defiant. Jean Luc Picard joins the rebellion and infiltrates a pleasure palace on Betazed known as the "Sacred Chalice". The facility is operated by Luwaxana and Deanna Troi. They are attempting to protect the last few betazoids and to prevent the extermination of their species. For unknown to most, they are among the last of the Betazoids, who have been nearly eradicated via the KCA's program to eliminate any beings with signs of psionic or telepathic abilities. Memory Omega Completes Tenebrae Station. 2373 CE 2373 Memory Omega Annexes the M'rel system from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance (to effectively no resistance due to multiple factors). Renames system to "New Eden". 2375 CE * (Year 1 of the New Calendar “ANI” (Ascension of the New Imperium)) Memory Omega detonates an upgraded Genesis Device (Terraforming effect remains permanently stable but takes several months for the effect to complete) on the fourth planet of the New Eden system. Grand Nagus Zek travels to the mirror Universe and is captured by the KCA. Kira attempts to regain favor with Regent Worf by suggesting that Zek obtain cloaking technology from the Prime Universe. She dispatches Ezri Tigan to do so. Tigan returns with a cloaking device and also Quark and Rom. After being captured by the Rebellion, Tigon and the two Ferengi reach the alliance and install the cloaking device. Rom jury rigs the cloaking device to cause the regent's flagship to lose power. The rebellion then captures Regent Worf. The Terran Rebellion reaches is height and a declaration of a new Empire is made, it would be few more years before it would be officially founded however. Memory Omega Transfers ownership of the New Eden system to the Imperial Union of Planets. M'rel IV is officially renamed "New Terra" and projects commence to turn it into the capital world of the fledgling empire. 2376 CE *At least 11 more defiant type vessels are made at terrok nor, however most are destroyed by KCA sabotage. 2377 CE The Ferenginar system is destroyed by the KCA via a trilithium device after it is found out that the Ferengi have been helping the Terran Rebellion, fortunately the majority of the Ferengi race lived away from the homeworld as such a possible extinction event was avoided. The Klingon ninth fleet is destroyed in the Badlands after being sent there by Intendant Kira to destroy rebellion strongholds. 2379 CE *The Imperial Union of Planets is officially founded. *Aisha Cthylla Sato (age 13) is crowned Empress of the Imperial Union of Planets, however until the age of 21 the Congress largely rules in her stead as defacto regent. =New Imperium Era= 2380 CE Faction calling itself the “Terran Empire” forms, (Called the Second Terran Empire by IUOP) lead by a persona entity known only as “The Emperor” swiftly rallies the old guard, some remnants of the old starfleet which had been holding out and reactionaries that seek to rather than progress merely bring back a long dead and decrepit empire. 2389 CE IUOP for a duration of time attempts to recolonize the (old) Terra, with efforts including attempting to reestablish an atmosphere. These efforts were abandoned when the Second Terran Empire moved in to annex the sector block in 2397. Non-Aggression and Mutual Assistance Pact is signed between IUOP and the Romulan Technocracy. Second Terran Empire declares war on the Romulan Technocracy and swiftly crushes their primary defense fleet with assistance of allies from the future. 2391 CE The Second Terran Empire blitz reaches deep within Romulan Technocracy territory, Romulus itself is devastated by a bioweapons strike in the upper atmosphere. Reguardless many are shocked when a chunk of the remaining government surrenders. As such a large faction of senators, the Tal'shiar and a large portion of the remaining military flee to IUOP territory, the Romulan Free State is established as the government in exile of the Romulan Technocracy on New Terra. Catherine Amirah Sato & Arthur William Sato are born. IUOP forms Alliance with the Borg Amalgamate. 2392 CE Second Terran Empire forces subjugation of Romulan Technocracy, Also creates the Principality of Narendra as a puppet buffer state. 2397 CE Second Terran Empire seizes the Sol System from IUOP. 2398 CE IUoP forces discover Underspace corridors within Union Space and proceed to claim it for the union - it has been deemed "Imperial Underspace" and is heavily guarded. 2409 CE In the Prime Universe an Elachi strike force assaults new Romulus, Empress Aisha Cthylla Sato personally assists in the defense effort. 2410 CE Second Terran Empire engages in multiple hostile incursions into the Prime Universe, IUOP forces intervene whenever possible. 2411 CE Betazed is liberated from the STE, becomes full IUOP member. 2417 CE *Current Year * Daniel Mountain took over the office of grand admiral in an effort to further weed out corrupt elements.